


Resplendent

by sapphireswimming



Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Gen Work, Kidnapping, One Shot, Superphantom (Danny Phantom/Superphantom), The Nasty Burger (Danny Phantom), Uneasy Allies, Zachariah Being an Asshole (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: Everything about the room was wrong. It was too bright. Filled with nauseatingly ornate furniture and art. And he couldn't remember how he'd gotten there.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Vlad Masters
Kudos: 66
Collections: Superphantom Crossovers





	Resplendent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvermoonphantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermoonphantom/gifts).



> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11325477/1/Resplendent
> 
>  **Resplendent** (adj.), _bright, radiant_
> 
>  **Timeline:** Set in Supernatural season 5

_A prison wrought of gilded bars_

_By golden locks enclosed_

_Enthroned atop rare gleaming gems_

_The unsought gift of foes_

* * *

Danny knew he wasn't in his room even before he opened his eyes.

Even if he hadn't made it to his own bed before falling asleep, none of the couches or chairs in the house were this hard and uncomfortable. And most of their floors had carpeting.

So why...?

His eyes flew open for a moment before realizing that the bright flashes of light were too overwhelming at such short notice. He scrunched his face and flung an arm over his eyes before sitting up and hunching over. Rubbing the grit out of his eyes, Danny slowly blinked downward. Then started looking around him.

It was a large room with white wood paneled walls trimmed with ornate gold knobs and flourishes. There were huge old paintings hanging in the middle of every wall. Mostly angels and battles. He seemed to be lying underneath the overhang of a tall marble table...?

He groaned. It wasn't a place that he recognized, but he could guess how he'd gotten to a room like this.

"Okay, come on, you fruitloop," he grumbled, getting to his knees and then rolling into a standing position. "Whatever this is, I'm not going to agree to it," he called out loudly to the room at large. Throwing back his head, he yelled at the ceiling, "I'm not going to be your son and Mom still hates your guts!"

When a quick glance around the room didn't reveal a door that he could leave by, Danny kicked at a nearby wooden end table, breaking off one of its legs. Served Vlad right, he thought, because the creep had really outdone himself with the decorating this time. Not at all like his cabin in the Rockies and even more grand and nauseatingly ornate than the rooms he'd seen in his Wisconsin mansion. Then again, there were probably plenty of rooms he hadn't seen there. Hidden doorways and secret passages. Labs buried deep down in the basement...

There was a heavy sigh from the other side of the room. "Honestly, Daniel, must you insist on shouting out valuable information at the top of your lungs every time you walk into an unknown situation?"

Danny stopped. "Vlad?" he asked in surprise, turning around to see Vlad slouched in a hard wooden chair that had been shoved into a corner.

"And why do you always think that everything is always my fault?" Vlad continued grousing, not moving from his seat as Danny walked toward him.

It only took Danny a moment to rethink everything he'd assumed about his current predicament. Not kidnapped by Vlad. The guy would have been gloating before he'd even woken up. Captured with him? Still didn't make much sense. And who would...? Who _could_?

"What... what's going on?" he demanded.

Vlad closed his eyes for a moment, trying to remain patient and collected. "What do you think is going on, Daniel? We were captured and brought to this sickeningly elaborate Baroque era prison."

"P-prison?" Danny gulped.

Vlad merely raised an eyebrow at him. "You think I would still be here if I could have gotten out?" he asked scathingly.

Danny's heart sank at the words. He'd hoped, maybe, that the guy had an escape route all mapped out as soon as he regained consciousness. But that farfetched hope was now dashed.

"So...?" he asked hesitantly.

"So nothing works," Vlad replied despondently.

Danny stared at the man hard and was opening his mouth to reply when Vlad repeated forcefully, "Nothing works. And until we know how closely we're being monitored and by whom, I'd thank you to keep your mouth shut regarding details."

Danny blinked, then grinned. A moment later, he was doubled over laughing and nodding.

Vlad's brow furrowed and he shifted in his chair uncomfortably. "What's so funny?"

Pausing long enough to stand up, Danny chuckled, "You'd thank me, huh?"

Vlad pressed his mouth into a thin line.

"Figures it would take getting kidnapped with you to hear those words come out of your mouth."

Sniffing, Vlad didn't deign to reply.

"Hmm," Danny said, trying to finally stop laughing, because this situation wasn't really funny at _all_. "So what's our next move?" he asked, suddenly serious.

Vlad stared at him.

"Well, you said you tried everything already, right?" Danny asked to an almost imperceptible nod from the older half ghost. "So you've been sitting here for a while masterminding while I was out cold. You have a Plan B?"

Vlad continued looking at him blankly and Danny started getting frustrated. The guy always kept on bragging about how brilliant all of his plans were every time they fought, so how could he have just been sitting here ready to accept that they were well and truly trapped when he'd had even fifteen minutes of pure uninterrupted scheming time? There had to be _something_ he could find to help them, anyway.

"Any ideas? Suggestions for getting out of here? Any food stashed away in your pockets?"

Squinting at him in confusion, Vlad asked, "Why would you think that I have food in my pockets?"

Danny shrugged. "I dunno. I'm hungry. Was just trying to be optimistic about something, I guess."

Vlad absorbed the verbal barb as if he couldn't care less, but then his face softened with thought. "Well, if you're absolutely starving," he said, "there is food on the table." He tilted his head toward the center of the room while keeping his arms crossed.

"Really?" Danny's head shot up and he quickly crossed to the round marble table, taking in the milkshake and platter of Nasty Burger mighty meaty melts. There was even a bottle of ketchup next to the baskets of fries.

"Sweet! My favorite!" he said, rushing forward.

"I know. Mine too," Vlad said, still not moving from his corner.

Danny picked up a burger and laughed. "Really? Your favorite is the Nasty Burger? Wouldn't have guessed-"

"No," Vlad interrupted quietly. "The surf and turf from a small restaurant in France."

"The... what?"

Danny turned to see a silver tray all laid out with a very expensive- and extremely appetizing- spread of lobster and steak covered with sprigs of herbs.

"That's... that's weird," he said slowly, wondering who could have gotten Vlad's exact favorite meal shipped over from France quickly enough that steam was still rising from the filet mignon. Who would even know what the guy's favorite food _was_. The Nasty Burger could have been a lucky guess since the place was local and the burger-fry combo was pretty much the only thing on their menu. But knowing about a restaurant on another continent...?

"Indeed," Vlad replied, eyes fixed on the platter as if it offended him.

Danny looked back and forth between Vlad and the food he refused to touch. "You, uh, you see who brought these?" Danny asked, not very hopeful about the answer but knowing that any information about their captors would be good to know.

But Vlad shook his head.

That made Danny pause. "But... how long have you been here?"

"I'm not positive," Vlad mused. "But I'd guess an hour or two. You were out for a while," he added unhelpfully.

Danny quickly set down his burger, which was still warm, and eyed the unmelted milkshakes distrustfully. "Yeah," he drew the word out. "I'm not really that hungry any more."


End file.
